


A Collection

by neonphoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: All headcanons and ficlets that have been originally posted on my tumblr





	1. To Feel Would Be Too Much

Magnus strode quickly across the room, barely sparing a backwards glance towards a peacefully sleeping Alec; he knew if he dared to look at the Shadowhunter, then the smile he had plastered on his face would falter, and his resolve to fill every second of the day would flit away.

Instead he rolled his shoulders back, took a deep breath, and all but ripped the curtains open with a finesse so grand it made him feel somewhat like himself. Then he spun around to face a now very much awake and bleary eyed Alec.

“Come on, Pup, time to rise and face the day.” Magnus wasn’t too sure about the pet name, it felt foreign on his lips, but he’d heard it on a particularly rubbish mundane program earlier that morning; the kind of sitcom that was so past it’s sell by date that it was only shown at three in the morning. It must have stuck in his mind.

It seemed that Alec also felt the pet name was rather strange, as his eyebrows quickly became pinched in confusion and vague disgust at the name, “Pup?”

“Panda?” Magnus tried again, which admittedly was just as bad, but he supposed it was worth saying, as Alec’s face scrunched up even further.

Alec winced, his brain not ready to process the bizarre names,“No.”

“Oh, okay.” Magnus hummed and briskly left the room, leaving behind a dazed Alec.

Alec pulled the covers back over himself, unhappy at the light streaming through the window, “Why is it so early?”

Magnus came back into the room and placed a tray down at the foot of the bed, and kept his eye trained to the floor. He didn’t want to say why he was awake so early, he felt like it was needless to worry Alec, what with everything else going on, but he couldn’t help the words falling from his mouth. Even if his explanation was weak at best, Magus mused it would be enough to sedate Alec’s questioning about his well being. Magnus couldn’t handle anymore questions, or worried glances, or soft touches. It was only so long before he would crack and he didn’t want Alec to see that, let alone deal with it. Magnus wasn’t worth the time. “Oh, with everything going on, sleep has been a bit of a struggle.”

Alec’s head popped up from where it was leaning on the pillow, and his heart skipped a terrifying beat at the explanation. As his eyes briefly assessed the scene before him, Magnus’ behaviour was far to lax, even his tone, calm and soft was causing Alec’s stomach to turn.But he made the snap decision to squash it, poking for answers now would be like setting off a wave of motions, the only result being Magnus building his walls higher and painting his smile brighter. So Alec changed the subject; all in the matter of a split second, “Why are you dressed?”

Magnus silently thanked the angels for Alec’s apparent change of subject from his sleeping patterns and launched into his story. Of course he missed out the parts that were less than desirable.

He didn’t mention how he’d left their shared bed at two in the morning after tossing and turning for what felt like several hours.

He didn’t explain the anguish he felt when his feet hit the cold hard floor, and how his feet felt like dead bricks. He skipped the part where he’d snapped his fingers and expect to find his fluffy slippers on his feet, only to realise that he couldn’t do that anymore, and that he’d have to drag himself over to the wardrobe instead.

He most certainly didn’t divulge how he’d sat vacant in front of the television, barely blinking, before hauling himself up to head out for a walk. He didn’t explain, either, how he’d wandered the streets of New York before realising it was Alec’s day off.

And he didn’t dare tell of how he’d selfishly thought of buying ingredients for breakfast just so he could try and prove that he was capable of living a life without magic. Just to prove that to Alec that he was alright. He was always trying to prove that he was okay, whether or not he was trying so desperately to show that to Alec or himself, he wasn’t too sure. Truth is, Magnus wasn’t quite sure what he was doing anymore, but he didn’t have the heart to tell anyone, it would be unfair to draw attention to himself when more important tragedies were occurring.

He didn’t tell Alec of how the woman at the fruit stand he’d visited offered him part of her breakfast pastry because she thought he looked pale and, ‘needed some more meat on his bones’, before he worried himself to death.

It was small things, that no other person ever had to worry about, that had sent Magnus into a spiral. He couldn’t fathom squeezing oranges to make juice without the tingling of magic coursing through his veins.

Somewhere along the way, Magnus felt like he’d become dependant on his magic, he’d taken it for granted, and now that is was ripped away, he’d have to suffer. It seemed ridiculous to complain about having to do things the mundane way, but it was so much more than that. Magnus couldn’t put it into words, so he didn’t.

He didn’t tell Alec anything.

Instead he twisted a happy tale, and made little jokes, praying that Alec would just play along for now, but they could both see how tight his smile was. “I had to get up to go to the farmers market before dawn to get ingredients for our breakfast, which admittedly is less than perfect. But do you know how many oranges are required to make a glass of juice? More than I bought. I use to have magic to do all of these little errands, but I have to admit their is a certain charm to doing things the mundane way.”

Alec smiled tiredly back up at Magnus, listening intently to his voice, wondering silently what he’d missed, “Is today a special occasion?”

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, and pushed the tray towards Alec, “It’s your day off, and I want to make the most of it.”

Alec pursed his lips, and tried to think of something to say, but words eluded him. He nodded his head a little, his eyes taking in the breakfast before him, “That’s actually really sweet.”

But the brief distraction couldn’t stop the worry edging closer in his mind. He leant in for a kiss, offering affection and comfort in a way that he couldn’t say out loud, he’d tried, of course to use his words before, but it had gotten him nowhere. Only gentle touches were allowed, but even they were beginning to get rejected as Magnus continued to shut himself down.

Magnus let his lips fall onto Alec’s for only the briefest of moments before he jumped up and turned his back, “I thought so.” He couldn’t only compose himself for so long before he fell into Alec’s warmth, and opened himself up in ways that he wasn’t ready to do. “Drink up, time for our morning exercise.”

Magnus craved to go back into the bedroom, to press his lips against Alec’s and to fall back into one another, but he couldn’t let himself. He couldn’t let himself feel because to feel would let everything in. To feel warmth and love, would mean releasing the anger and sadness within. To love Alec and tell the truth would mean accepting what he had lost. Something Magnus wasn’t able to do.

Magnus, no longer felt important. He was just an insignificant dot, in a universe full of people more important than little old Magnus Bane. He wasn’t magical, or powerful, there was no longer anything special about him, and what a weight that was to bear.

For now he could put up a facade, and try to be himself, to act as though everything was fine, because if he did that, he hoped, at some point, it would start to feel real.


	2. Royals

Magnus’ father is a King and Alec’s parents are prestigious members of the court.

Magnus’ family has been on the throne for generations, however the King’s power greed has finally caught up with him abd he is eventually challenged by an opposing family and faced with a revolt from his people.

A long battle commences and in the end the King loses. As an act to cement his power the new King orders the deaths of everyone from the old court and those who stood by the old King.

Unwilling to see her family murdered Maryse takes it upon herself to pack up and run away with her children. However, as a reassurance for future endeavours Maryse takes the young Prince Magnus with her.

Over the next few years while living comfortably in a new country.

While in ‘exile’ Magnus and Alec grow close. They embark on numerous adventures abroad, and get themselves into plenty of trouble.

At one point they decide to go on a spontaneous horse ride into the forest and end up camping under the stars for days, and sleeping side by side, until an angry Maryse sends a loyal servant to find them.

The manor in which they escape to is settled near a lake, which results in Magnus teaching Alec how to swim and in return Alec teaches Magnus how to use a bow and arrow.

(Alec doesn’t tell Magnus he already knows how to swim, because he likes having him close. And Magnus has known how to use a bow and arrow since he was 6 but he likes the feeling of Alec’s arms around him so he says nothing.)

They also visit each other’s chambers and discuss many things, anything from literature to weapons. They even talk about the deeper, more intimate subjects.

Magnus, alongside Alec, who he has grown especially close to, embarks on a dangerous mission to return home and bargain / reconnect with any surviving allies.

The night before they leave, Magnus tells Alec of his feelings, and is relieved when Alec says that he feels the same. The moment is very bittersweet as they both know their lives together may be cut short.

Upon returning home, he is met with the news of the reigning King’s antics. Magnus grieves for the pain his country has been put through but he is slightly uplifted by the fact his cause will be easier to secure.

Over time Magnus, with help from Alec begin to make bolder moves against the King, but in doing so they find themselves drawn even closer throughout their journey.

Eventually Magnus is able to secure the North, with thanks to the fact the Lightwood family have had power and holding there for centuries.

While in the North, Magnus and Alec further explore each other and their new relationship, although they are careful not to reveal anything to the public in fear of having their love be used against them.

Hearing news of losing the North the King is enraged and in an act of anger marches to the North when a battle soon commences.

The battle is fierce and many lives are lost in both sides but in the end Magnus is victorious.

However in his celebration he is alarmed by the news that his dearest Alec has been captured and held by rebels.

Magnus then personally sets about saving Alec. However he needn’t have worried so much, as Alec is able to overthrow his captors and runs away back to the capital.

Alec is injured during in his escape but he will stop at nothing to return to his one true love.

Once reunited the pair take a few days to reconnect. This time is filled with not only tears but joyous smiles and tender touches as they are finally home again.

Home to Magnus meant returing to his country and reclaiming the throne but somewhere along the way he realised, home to him is also Alec.


	3. Moon Light Skinny Dipping

One dreary night, after an equally bland day, Alec found himself dragging his feet back to the loft. His back was aching from being hunched over his desk all day, scribbling down page after page, form after form. It was perfectly safe to say that he’d had a terrible day. A terrible week, actually.

For once things at the Institute were quiet. A few months ago Alec would have done anything for the chaos of the Institute to stop, but now, everything was just so, mundane.

It was becoming an issue. The whole situation was dull, and it was beginning to drag Alec down into the depths of being soul-destroying. He knew that the sentiment was dramatic, but when it started to seep over to his homelife, he had every right.

He was not about to let his lifeless week darken his only free night with Magnus.

As a result of his monotonous week of being stuck in the office, Alec had decided that the two of them needed some much needed alone time. In a place where nobody could reach them.

That was how they ended up on a beach. At midnight. Somewhere in the South Pacific.

Magnus had happily suggested the idea when Alec had come to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, complaining of the unspent energy trapped within his bones. Of course Magnus had suggested other things, but Alec had only pouted and insisted on doing something sweet first.

—

Magnus had made sure to bring a blanket and a bottle of wine with them before they had left. He’d quickly grabbed them before an already buzzing Alec grew even more restless from the agitated energy that had been simmering inside of him.

A ribbon on cliffs surrounded the little cove they had found. The rocks surrounded them, guarding their new little hideaway from the world that lay beyond.

Alec rolled his head to rest in the nook of Magnus’ neck. A content sigh blowing peacefully from his lips. They sat in silence, listening to the quiet whisper of the waves, their chatter having died down.

The fresh air cleansed Alec’s lungs. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, savouring the moment of just existing.

It was funny, he’d spent the whole week being bored of just sitting around in his office. Only to have the weight lifted off of his shoulders but just sitting and taking a moment to simply breathe.

He supposed there was one big difference between the two. This time he was with Magnus. Nothing would ever be mundane when he was with Magnus.

Alec swallowed the last little bit of wine when a wild thought suddenly popped into his head.

He carefully removed his shoes, and pulled off his socks. Giving no reasoning when he noticed Magnus’ questioning gaze. He simply shrugged and wiggled his toes in the sand.

He took his hand that was already entangled with Magnus and brought it up to his mouth and pressed soft little kisses to each knuckle. Then in a sudden energetic move, Alec leaped out of Magnus embrace and whipped his top off, quickly followed by his trousers and underwear.

Alec smiled wickedly down at a gaping Magnus then ran full force towards the sea. Thankfully it was a warm summer’s night, otherwise, he would not have been so bold. Running across the sand towards the sea, Alec didn’t stop, however, he did throw a cheeky wink and yelled in a brave and flirtaious fashion for Magnus to join him.

Magnus didn’t need to be asked twice. Still dumbfounded he magicked off his own clothes and headed towards Alec.

Alec reached out and pointed out the different constellations to Magnus. It was dark outside and the stars floated and twinkled in the sky, and the moon seemed to be close enough to touch. Magnus mused that Alec’s smile was dazzlingly bright, a rival to the stars above. Alec laughed softly at that, then lay back in the water. Stretching out his limbs, his palms to the sky.

They spent sometime in the water, kissing and swimming around, staring at the moonlight. They laughed until their sides hurt, and whispered softly into each other’s ears, the light from the stars shining in their eyes. They stayed as long as they could, unwilling to break the perfect night.

It was a liberating feeling, a joyous and unconventional way to end the day. But neither of them would have it any other way.


	4. Casual Touches

It starts when they’re having a casual conversation, without thinking Alec will link his fingers with Magnus’.   
He’ll play and twist the rings on Magnus’ fingers as he speaks.  
It’ll go on for a little while, up until Magnus is knocked out of his blissful trance of watching the way their hands fit perfectly together. A small smile will blossom on his face.  
Eventually Alec will notice that the other man has gone quite. His cheeks blush and his own smile grows into something shy and bashful. He’ll mumble a little sorry and drop their hands.  
But Magnus isn’t having that. He takes Alec’s hands back in his. His thumbs run over Alec’s knuckles ending warm shocks along the skin. He takes their tnagled hands and brings them to his lips, pressing gentle kisses along the skin. In between the kisses he whispers, “Don’t ever stop. I love when you do little things like that.”  
From then onAlec gets bolder with his touches.   
He’ll hold Magnus hand. Of course he used to do that before. But now he’ll grab Magnus’ hand when they walk through the Institute. One time they had to attend a meeting in Idris and Alec dropped a small kiss to Magnus’ cheek as he took his seat.  
Sometimes Magnus would put his hand on Alec’s knee. He’d walk his fingers up Alec’s thigh under the table and rest his hand there.  
It was small things. But each action, each tiny touch added up to be so much more.   
The longer they spent together, the more their tenderness grew. And it didn’t take long for everyone to notice.  
At first Alec didn’t notice the stares or the hushed whispers. But even when he did notice, he didn’t care, because this was his life. He’d spent so long denying himself these small loving touches.   
He wasn’t about to stop because some people couldn’t handle it. It was his life.  
Magnus’ touch, his light kisses, his whispered words of love made him feel loved, invincible. It made his heart flutter uncontrollably. Why would he censor that.  
After all, it was the little things, that made everything so great.


	5. Random Thoughts

A carousel of thoughts floated around Alec’s mind as his eyes fluttered open that morning. He blinked, opening his eyes only to wince at the streaks of light glowing through the gaps in the drapes, the light was blinding. He rubbed his knuckles against his eyes, yawning quietly before stretching his arms above his head.

It dawned on him then that he didn’t have to be at the Institute today, so he shuffled back down the bed and turned to face Magnus, who was still curled up, sound asleep.

A glimmer of sunlight danced across Magnus’ face as his nose scrunched up in his sleep. Smiling widely, Alec brought his hand up to gently sweep the hair away from Magnus’ forehead. His fingers continued to trace patterns across Magnus’ skin. Sleep escaped him, only to be replaced by daydreams.

Alec was completely lost in thought as he ran his fingers up and down the expanse of Magnus’ back. His mind was a hazy jumble as he traced swirling patterns across Magnus’ arm muscles. Eventually his fingers circled back to ghost across Magnus’ face, then and only then did he notice Magnus’ wide eyes staring blearily back at him, an amused smile gracing his lips.

“Morning, sorry if I woke you up.”

“Morning. You did, but it’s okay. Now come here.” Magnus pressed a lingering chaste kiss to Alec’s lips before opening up his arms and pulling him to his chest, kissing lightly at the top of Alec’s head, “Try and go back to sleep, it’s too early.”

The two of them lay wrapped up in each other, a comfortable silence washing over them. Alec shuffled closer to Magnus, turning his head to listen to Magnus’ heartbeat, he couldn’t explain it, not really, but the steady beat brought comfort to him, a calming effect.

Alec tried to match his breathing to Magnus’, he tried closing his eyes, and blocking out the sun. He tried nestling under Magnus’ chin and burying himself into his neck, but nothing worked, he couldn’t go back to sleep.

“Magnus?” He propped his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, peering up at the man through his lashes as he spoke.

“Yes Sweetheart?” His voice quiet, laced with sleep. It was moments like this that were Alec’s favourite. Sweet, simple, mundane but still Earth shatteringly perfect.

“Have you ever seen Indiana Jones?”

Magnus’ eyes shot open at that, at first widening in surprise. His eyes shone with laughter, sleep finally pushed away as the gold flecks glistened in amusement, “Excuse me?”

“Simon was talking about it the other day.”

“Alexander, it’s six in the morning.”

A beat pasted and Alec pressed his nose back into Magnus’ neck, his body sparking as Magnus rubbed softly at his sides before his eyes fluttered closed again.

“How far back in history do you have to go before it’s called archeology and not grave robbing?”

Magnus groaned dramatically, tossing his head back as he laughed at Alec’s random thoughts, “What on Earth?”

“It’s a serious question.” Alec exclaimed, throwing his hands up and rolling away from Magnus, huffing in feigned annoyance, but he was unable to keep up the act as a smile broke across his face. “I’m just saying, I could go down to the cemetery and-”

He was promptly cut off when a hideously soft pillow landed on his face, the ruffles catching in his mouth, “Did you just throw a pillow at me?”

“Yes. So stop talking or i’ll throw another one.”

“I take that as you don’t know the answer then?”

“Shut up.” Magnus rolled his eyes and climbed on top of Alec, pressing their foreheads together, “You say the strangest things.”

“You love it really.”

They closed their eyes, finally at peace before brushing their lips together, clearly neither of them would be getting any more sleep today.


	6. Pandemonium

In the dark of the club all he could see, all he could concentrate on was Magnus.

Alec was entranced more and more with each movement, his gaze following the deep blue spotlights as they sparkled in the glint of Magnus’ golden eyes, dancing across his body as he moved to the beat of the music. Magnus danced like nobody was watching, but of course they all were. Not that he ever cared, he only cared that Alec was watching. 

Stumbling across the dance floor, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, breathing hotly down behind his ear, before brushing his lips tenderly downwards in a way of greeting.

“Nice of you to join me Alexander.”

“How could I not.”

Magnus turned quickly to smile up at Alec, who’s mind twisted and fumbled to keep up with the sudden movements. In an act of drunken bravery, knowing they had an audience, Alec leant down ever so slightly to whisper into Magnus’ ear, delighting when he feels warm fingers brush the dampened hair away from his forehead and the feeling of Magnus’ body pressing further into his.

“I hope you stay true to that then Alexander.”

“Always.”

Alec’s mind is a mantra of Magnus, his entire world is the burning tingle as Magnus’ lips made contact with his neck. His heart raced, his mind was hazy as Magnus leant in further, kissing softly, slowly, gently, in complete contrast to the buzzing atmosphere of the club, “We should go home.”

“We should.”


	7. Inner Thoughts

It was fleeting but Alec didn’t miss the surprised and slightly fearful look that flickered across his love’s face. Every movement, every whisper that Magnus made, Alec saw, he could never take his eyes away from the man. He wanted to commit every part of him to memory, engrave it on his heart. So no, Alec didn’t miss the alarm that caused Magnus’ eyes to widen a little before he quickly masked the emotion.

Alec quickly moved to comfort Magnus, he didn’t realise that the joke could cause such distress, he didn’t realise that the comment would worry the older man. He regretted saying it instantly.

Alec noticed a lot of things, he noticed the alarm, he noticed the instant deflection, but until that moment he never quite realise that he was worthy of Magnus’ love, that he held the man’s heart. But in that moment it hit him, that maybe he did, the weight of the realisation was heavy, but he didn’t say anything in fear of reading the situation wrong.

Alec wanted to say those three little words, that he would never, could never leave Magnus. But he didn’t, he said none of those things. Maybe Alec was a little bit scared as well.

Instead of blurting out his feelings, he smiled, laughing a little, “Were you really afraid I was going to go?”

“No” Alec also didn’t miss the way Magnus instantly raised his hand to fiddle with his ear cuff, a nervous habit.

“What are you afraid of?” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, a part of Alec hoped that Magnus would reveal himself, open up more, confirm the thoughts that Alec hoped were true.

“Acid wash jeans.”

Alec laughed for a brief second. He laughed to hide the pain, the twinge in his chest at Magnus’ deflection. He smiled at the way the man’s face crinkled up at the notion. He laughed at himself, and at his past, how he could ever of denied himself this. But most of all he smiled at the way his own heart sped up at Magnus’ words, at his mere presence.

“Come on, I’m serious. You’re an all powerful warlock, you can summon demons, lived through centuries of war and you’re immortal. What scares you?”

There was a long beat of silence. As the two of them faced away from each other, the words hanging in the air.

“The key to having no fears is having nothing to lose. I don’t know, I guess that’s why I haven’t opened my heart up for nearly a hundred years. Then I met you.”

Alec smiled ever so slightly at that, not because he found it amusing but to hide his feelings because Magnus was scared of losing him too. Alec wanted to open the river that flowed in his heart, but he didn’t do that either, instead he reached out to hold Magnus’ hand, to ground him, anchor him.

Magnus was immortal. Alec was not and yet they carried each others hearts, trusting that neither one would drop and shatter. It was fragile. But at the same time, it was strong. If they could open up and talk about their fears, maybe just maybe, Alec prayed they would be each other’s, always.

Everything had happened in a matter of seconds, fleeting ever still, but that was the moment, Alec realised, despite their life spans, he was in this, forever and always, as long as he was welcome. And that Magnus felt that way too.


	8. Giggles

Alec is normally fairly stoic and in public he doesnt seem to shake that soldier like stance. But imagine Alec in Pandemonium surrounded by downworlders who only see him as this skin deep persona. But as the night goes on however, they realise just how wrong they were because here is Alec Lightwood, lounging on a black leather sofa with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

The two men wrapped around each other. Alec is sitting with his legs crossed, body twisted around and his head tilted inwards towards Magnus’s neck and he’s giggling. A bright smile lighting up his face and he whispers into Magnus’ ear. One of Magnus’ legs is drapped across Alec and the other planted firmly on the floor, anchoring the two, because despite the position Alec cant stop wriggling, constanly trying to plant soft kisses across Magnus’ face, which considering all the giggling he’s doing it’s a rather difficult task for his drunken mind to complete. And his hands roaming the exposed skin of Magnus’ chest, at first it starts of soft and innocent, but through the haze Alec’s movements grow more intense and sensual, although the moment does not last long because Alexander Lightwood is a light weight and cant for the love of all that is holy, stop giggling.

And Magnus is loving it, seeing Alec being so carefree warms his heart, finally unlocking himself and letting others see him for the loving kind man that he is.


End file.
